Les temps changent
by Tozi
Summary: Et si finalement, l'anonymat moldu avait également des avantages pour un mangemort? Que se passetil, si une veille de Noël, dans une rue sombre et gelée...
1. Chapter 1

Disc :rienamoi

NOUVELLE FIC! Comme je suis fiè-re de moi...deux fics bien à moi, et une traduction, bientôt deux...hmmmmm plaisir intense. (Tozi1: Je ne sais pas si c'est la plaquette de chocolat qu'elle vient de s'enfiler, mais elle est bizarre en ce moment --")

Donc, présentons mon nouveau bébé. C'est une fic à propos d'une relation hétéro. Je sais pas si ça existe, mais donc, salut les hétérophobes. (y a des gens assez stupides pour être homophobe, je suis donc sûre qu'on peut être hétérophobe, mais bon...) Et c'est un tout petit peu le dérivé de Pretty Woman.(Awwwwwcro crognon comme film! Tozi1: Ossecour...) Perso principal : **Une femme**, dont le nom vous sera révélé ultérieurement.Perso pas principal mais presque : **Lulu Malfoy**. Troisième perso (elle prend au fur et à mesure de l'importance...sans devenir principale) L'adorable **Sophie **:Cinq ans presque six, qui vit avec l'héroïne. Elle aime le chocolat (Tozi: KOMOI!) et sait écrire son prénom. (waaaaa)

C'est à peu près les seuls personnages pour le moment. Ah, si, y a une femme, qui s'appelle Cynthia.Dans les suivants, un peu plus. Quand au reste de la clique (sous entendre Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione etc...) Et ben vous les connaissez parfaitement. Et puis vous verrez quand ils entrent dans l'histoire.

* * *

_Les temps changent..._

**Le moment où ça commence.**

L'homme n'était pas _horrible_, après tout. Il était juste une peu trop velu. Un peu trop ventru, aussi, et trop grand pour elle. Trop lourd. Il l'empêchait de respirer. Mais bon. Elle ferma longuement les yeux, et attendit que l'homme entre ses jambes ait fini de reprendre son souffle. Il eut trois grandes inspirations, et roula sur le côté. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et le regarda remonter son caleçon et son pantalon, puis reboutonner sa chemise. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Mais déjà, à la manière dont il se comportait, de laquelle il la regardait, comme s'il avait _honte _de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'elle était, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas aimé. Ça non. Il avait _sans aucun doute _apprécié. Il jeta son préservatif dans la poubelle, et se tourna vers elle. Elle enfila une chemise, et alla chercher son sac, cherchant son porte-monnaie. « ça fera quatre vingt dix. » Il sortit les billets, les lui tendit, prit son sac et sortit. Elle rangea l'argent, puis referma un peu plus sa chemise, alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer un peu.

Elle s'approcha de la poubelle, et regarda dedans. Quatre préservatifs. Trois clients. Quatre heures et demie. Deux cent dix livres. Elle s'approcha du lit, retira les draps, et les jeta dans la corbeille de la salle de bain. Puis, elle se jeta sous la douche. Savonna tout. Les cheveux, le corps, le visage, dedans, dehors. Elle fit un bain de bouche, et se sécha les cheveux.

Elle inspecta son corps. Elle avait des marques légèrement grises sur les hanches. Elle prit un pot, et étala une fine poudre couleur chair dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus rien. Puis elle se coiffa, et se maquilla. Elle ressortit dans la chambre, et ramassa ses habits. De la table de nuit, elle sortit un réveil, et regarda l'heure. Minuit moins le quart. Peut-être elle pourrait en attraper un autre ce soir, avant de devoir rentrer.

Elle s'habilla. Jupe bandeau. Top en maille. Long manteau de laine brossée, unique héritage de sa mère, paix à son âme. Elle prit son sac et sortit. Elle appela le service, pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un nettoyer sa chambre pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Lorsqu'elle sortit, le froid lui coupa le souffle.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à attendre, devant la porte, gelée, avant que son maque lui hurle qu'elle devait bouger son cul. Elle partit vers la gauche. D'ordinaire, elle prenait vers la droite. Mais si, dans une demi-heure, elle n'avait toujours personne, elle rentrerait.

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait personne. Mais si elle n'avait personne, cela voulait dire que Sophie n'aurait pas de repas de Noël. Elle sentit son visage se contracter automatiquement pour endiguer la montée des larmes. Elle était toute seule sur le trottoir ; et c'était le milieu de la nuit. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et respira un grand coup. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression de les ouvrir sur un monde dont elle ne faisait plus partie, pour un court instant.

Elle aimait cela. Quand elle arrivait à se détacher de la réalité suffisamment longtemps pour avoir l'impression de pouvoir vivre une autre vie. Une vie où Sophie serait heureuse. Où _elle _serait heureuse. Elle recommença à marcher, le rêve était passé.

Par réflexe, elle sourirait tout grand aux hommes qui passaient, faisait des signes aguicheurs aux voitures. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'arrêtait, et l'observait. Elle le dévisageait avec un sourire enjôleur tout en priant. _Pas lui, pas lui, pas lui…_Elle fit demi tour, et retourna au bouge où elle travaillait pour prévenir qu'elle ne revenait pas. Qu'elle devait rentrer.

Elle repassa l'endroit où il n'y avait jamais personne.

Et elle croisa quelqu'un.

Réflexe. Tu souries. Surtout tu bouges pas. Si c'est un habitué, tu lui montreras que tu travailles, si c'est un nouveau, tu lui feras pas peur. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elle, avec sa taille ridicule et ses cinquante-trois kilos toute mouillée, pourrait jamais faire peur à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, bravement, elle leva la tête, et prit un air encourageant. Peut-être que Sophie aurait sa nouvelle poupée, après tout…

L'homme s'était arrêté, et la regardait. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, dans l'accoutrement du bonhomme. Une espèce de très long manteau large et noir. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne en porter un comme ça. Et puis une grande capuche sombre qui lui cachait le visage. _Q'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, un alien ? Un serviteur de l'Anneau ?_ L'homme s'approcha un peu plus.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez que ce soit.

- Combien ?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez que je fasse. Si vous voulez relâcher rapidement la tension, c'est soixante. Si vous voulez les étoiles avec, c'est plus.

- Va pour soixante. C'est par où ? »

Elle lui prit le bras, qu'il lui fit rapidement relâcher. Elle le guida jusqu'au bouge. Elle l'observa mieux, aussi. Il était de taille moyenne. A la lueur des lampadaires, elle pu voir qu'il avait la peau pâle. Mais c'était tout. Le grand manteau cachait le reste. « Sympa votre manteau.

- Vous trouvez ? »

Il y avait une sorte d'ironie dans sa voix. Comme s'il faisait une plaisanterie que lui seul, et peut-être quelques initiés pouvaient comprendre. Elle trouva cela désagréable.

Ils étaient arrivés. Elle le guida à l'étage, tandis qu'il observait avec attention les murs un peu moisis, les dizaines de portes et les posters pornos. Quelqu'un était passé dans sa chambre, pour changer les draps. On avait vidé la poubelle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et ôta ses escarpins. Elle le regarda. « Déshabille-toi. » Lui avait déjà levé les mains pour détacher les attaches brillantes de son manteau noir. Elle retira son manteau, et le jeta sur une chaise. Sous son top, on voyait ses seins assez petits, aux tétons très foncés. Elle continua à se déshabiller, avec la même allure mécanique que si elle s'apprêtait à enfiler un pyjama pour aller dormir. Lorsqu'elle eut tout posé sur la chaise, et qu'elle eut roulé ses bas en boules sous le lit, elle se retourna.

L'homme était nu. Il était assez fin, même si certain de ses muscles saillaient un peu. Il devait avoir un peu moins de quarante ans. Il était très pale. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné à l'extérieur, sous la lumière blafarde de l'éclairage public. Il avait un nez très droit. Des sourcils blonds en accents circonflexes, et des cheveux blonds coupés aux oreilles. Des yeux clairs. Son sexe était de taille moyenne aussi, mais déjà rosissant sous l'effet d'un afflux de sang.

Il s'approcha, et elle eut soudain envie de se cacher, d'être un peu effarouchée. Il prit une grande mèche de cheveux rouge sombre. « Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur, dehors…

- Vous non plus. Je peux mettre une perruque, si vous voulez…

- Non, c'est bon comme ça. » Il posa ses lèvre dans son cou, et la respira. Une de ses mains prit un sein, tandis que l'autre la poussait vers le lit.

Ce fut très rapide. Pas trop désagréable. Elle regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Minuit et demi. Il resta à peine couché pour récupérer. Comme pour chaque homme, elle le regarda s'habiller. Ça l'amusait. Chacun s'habillait dans un ordre et avec une manière différente. Lui commençait par les chaussettes. Il retira le préservatif, et chercha la poubelle du regard. « Sous la table. » Elle le regarda se baisser de derrière. Il avait quatre grosses cicatrices sur l'épaule droite. Il se nettoya, et attrapa un boxer. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le tatouage sur son avant bras gauche. Elle remarqua aussi les vêtements très luxueux. Elle regretta de ne pas s'être montrée plus enthousiaste. Peut-être qu'il aurait laissé plus. Mais bon.

Quand il ramassa son manteau, un objet glissa de sa poche et tomba sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était un masque de papier plâtré, comme ceux qu'on vendait dans les magasins de farces et attrapes, tout blanc. Sans même un élastique pour le fixer derrière la tête. Elle était tombée sur un sacré gugusse. _Pas surprenant qu'il y ait beaucoup de pression, si il est tordu au point de transporter un masque dans ses poches. _L'homme ramassa le masque, lui jeta un coup d'œil, et le remit dans sa poche. « Soixante, donc ?

- Soixante. »

Il sortit six billets de dix et les lui donna. Elle les prit et les rangea avec les autres. Il était déjà sortit. Impossible de dire si elle le reverrait un jour.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis Noël. Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié le type au masque. Elle pensait plutôt au fait qu'elle avait le loyer à payer. Ainsi que celui du mois d'avant, et que celui du mois encore d'avant. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'avant Noël. Il y avait des guirlandes partout. Et les gros tags disgracieux hurlaient « Bonne année, ta mère ! » Il était dix heures et demie. Dans une heure et demi, ce serait la nouvelle année. 

Elle fit quelques pas pour essayer de tromper la température bien en dessous de zéro. La mauvgaise neige sale qui était fondue par les multiples passages des voitures lui rentrait dans les escarpins. Elle était gelée. Comme tout les soirs.

Elle souffla dans son col, et dans ses mains. Elle serra les jambes. De l'autre côté, des filles exhibaient leur lingerie en dansant dans des vitrines. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

Et puis elle craqua. Si elle était trop mal le lendemain, elle ne pourrait pas conduire Sophie à son cours de danse, et elle ne voulait pas que Sophie y aille seule. Elle rentra au bouge, et alla voir son maque dans son bureau.

Il avait une fille sur les cuisses, et la regarda de l'air torve d'un taureau en pleine digestion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle évita de le regarder. Il faisait froid. C'était une place très enviée. Peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait pas y être. « Je veux être en vitrine. » Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'il ait bien assimilé ce qu'elle lui demandait. « Et ben va attendre que l'une d'elle monte. Et puis fout-moi la paix. »

Elle traversa le hall d'entrée, et arriva dans l'arrière boutique du sex-shop. Elle regarda qui est-ce qui dansait. Il y avait Cynthia. Enfin. Elle disait qu'elle s'appelait Cynthia. Elle était russe, et elle avait le plus beau corps de toute la boutique. Peut-être que c'était une amie. Pas tout à fait. Elle ne savait pas. Elle frappa un peu à la porte. « Oui ? » L'accent était fort, mais il était beau. Elle aimait tout à propos de Cynthia. Elle était tellement jalouse.

« Je voudrais savoir si je peux prendre ta place quand tu as quelqu'un.

- Si j'ai quelqu'un.

- Je te la rends quand tu as fini. Mais il fait trop froid dehors.

- Ta petite va bien ?

- Elle a un petit rhume, mais sinon, tout est correct.

- Pas de problème, ma grande. Monte te changer, tu vas attirer personne, si t'es en fringue de rue. »

_Je veux pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un. _

Elle monta. Dans un petit placard, au fond de la chambre nue, elle choisit un ensemble de sous vêtement. Le plus beau qu'elle avait. C' était les filles qui s'étaient cotisées pour le lui offrir, parce que les autres était tous très vieux. Noir et argent. Elle l'enfila, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait aucune marque sur le corps. Elle prit sa vieille chemise, et descendit. Quand elle arriva, Cynthia descendait de la scène. « Dépèche toi. J'en ai un. » Elle regarda par la petite porte. La lumière était bleue. Bon.

Elle monta les trois grandes marches, en appuyant sur le bouton de la musique. Elle se déhancha doucement, et se regarda dans la glace sans tain de la vitrine. Tandis qu'elle dansait, elle regarda son corps. Il n'était pas trop mal formé. Ni squelettique ni gras. Les bras et les épaules fins. Un creux ombré entre les clavicules. Elle soupira, et essaya de le faire sensuellement. _T'es vraiment une pute, ma vieille._

* * *

_Gnéhé! premier chapitre fini! il faut me dire si vous voulez la suite! (sinon, je la poste pas! Na, et je la garde que pour moi)_

_A la prochaine. Tozi (et Tozi1)_

_Ps: La prochaine fois, promis, j'arrête le chocolat._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'homme apparut dans une allée sombre. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était revenu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de nouveau éprouvé ce besoin impérieux de soulager son corps. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eut besoin d'une jouissance immédiate et facile. Il avait juste eut envie…De quelque chose de différent. Et il s'était alors souvenu de cette femme.

Quelque chose d'anonyme. De discret. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, et elle ne connaissait pas son nom. C'était un peu comme si aucun d'entre eux n'existait pour l'autre. Elle vendait son corps un bon prix, la dépense ne se verrait pas dans ses comptes. Et ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir était un plaisir sans artifice. Un plaisir cru, né de son corps, sans être accouché par la magie. Il ne savait plus s'il fallait être dégoûté d'elle, ou la désirer.

Il descendait toute la rue où il l'avait rencontrée. Il lui semblait, dans son souvenir, qu'elle revenait vers le…la…l'hôtel où elle l'avait emmené. Peut-être qu'elle était plus loin dans ce sens là. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque ; autant prendre la même, s'il devait l'éliminer, elle n'aurait pas à courir partout.

Le froid lécha son visage sous sa grande capuche, et se souvenir de sa tenue le fit frissonner. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas de magie, elle, pour se tenir chaud. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour toucher sa baguette et se rassurer : il en avait, lui, il était différent d'elle. Il arrivait à l'hôtel.

Il failli la manquer. Il n'avait pas remarqué les vitrines, la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Pourtant c'est là qu'elle était, dans celle du milieu. Il la regarda quelques instants. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Elle dansait bien, mais elle ne semblait pas habituée. Peut-être que c'était le froid. Il remarqua le numéro, dans l'angle du mur derrière elle. N°5. Comme faisait-il pour lui faire signe. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le voir. Il n'allait quand même pas taper sur la vitre !

Il ajusta sa capuche, et entra.

Dedans, il y avait un comptoir un peu miteux. Il n'avait pas vu ça non plus, la dernière fois. Il s'approcha, et réveilla le garçon malingre et rasé qu'il y avait derrière. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air goguenard, et sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous voulez laquelle ?

La cinq. »

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond, et un homme et une femme en sortirent. L'homme était quelconque, mais la femme était somptueuse. Elle portait un joli déshabillé. Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, l'autre avait eut le même, pour son manteau. Elle allait passer par une autre porte, quand le garçon du comptoir l'interpella.

« Cynthia, va dire à ta copine, là, heu…J'me souviens plus d'son nom…Dis-lui qu'un client veut la voir. La cinq, là où tu danses.»

La magnifique créature eut un regard bizarre pour la porte, et finalement, disparut.

Elle dansait depuis presque une heure, maintenant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cynthia allait bientôt avoir terminé, et elle n'aurait toujours pas eut de client. Elle devrait retourner dehors. Il devait faire encore plus froid, maintenant. La lumière bleue lui brouillait le regard, elle avait mal à la tête, à force. Plus que tout, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle entendit un bruit contre la porte, et su que c'était Cynthia qui voulait récupérer sa place. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit. Cynthia lui tendait son déshabillé.

« Tu en as un, dans le hall. C'est Derk qui m'a fait passer le message, il sait toujours pas se servir de l'interphone. Prend ça, parce que ta chemise, elle va le faire fuir.

Merci.

De rien, ma puce. Garde-le longtemps, que ce soit ton dernier. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir.

J'ai besoin de dormir. »

L'homme qui l'attendait dans le hall lui disait quelque chose. Enfin…Le manteau, en tout cas. Elle s'approcha en déhanchant légèrement ses pas. C'était Cynthia qui lui avait appris ça. L'homme s'avança aussi, et elle lui prit le bras. Elle aperçu son visage. Ah, oui. L'homme qui commence par les chaussettes. Celui avec le masque. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air de se souvenir du chemin.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle enleva ses escarpins, et croisa les jambes. « Alors ?

Ce soir, je voudrais les étoiles. »

Elle sourit, ce serait son dernier. Elle se leva, et s'approcha de lui. Elle passa ses coudes par-dessus ses épaules, et rejeta la capuche en arrière. Puis, elle commença à détacher les attaches en argent, toujours en lui souriant. Il eut un petit sourire, lui aussi. Le manteau tomba.

C'avait été assez agréable. Il était normal, sur le point des étoiles. De temps en temps, elle tombait sur des tordus. Et là, c'était terrible. Mais lui, il était normal. Elle lui embrassait doucement la poitrine, le ventre. Lui sommeillait. Il était presque une heure. Elle croisa ses mains sur son sexe, et posa son menton dessus. Pressant un peu l'organe sous ses paumes moites.

« C'est le Nouvel An. Enfin, il y a une heure. Joyeuse Année. » Il la regarda bizarrement, puis, eut un petit rire. Elle comprit que parler un peu ne le dérangeait pas.

« C'est bizarre, que vous soyez revenus. Je pensais pas que vous le feriez. D'ordinaire, on se trompe peu sur ces choses là, dans ma profession.

Ah bon ?

Je fais ça depuis trois ans. Vous faites quoi, vous ?

Je suis dans les affaires.

Soixante pourcent de mes clients sont dans les affaires. Les autres dealent.

Dealent ?

De tout. Du crack. Du Cannabis. De l'Opium. De la Marijuana. Des Armes. Et vous ?

De l'argent.

Oh. Moi j'en ai pas assez pour vivre, alors le vendre…Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie d'un endroit où aller, peut-être.

Ah. Pourquoi moi ? Vous avez croisé Cynthia, tout a l'heure. Elle est plus jolie.

Je connais déjà votre corps.

Si peu…Vous ne connaissez pas mon nom, par exemple.

Votre corps est partie de ce que vous êtes. Mais votre nom ? Vous pouvez vous passer d'un nom, pour l'identité que je vous demande.

Et si je connaissais les noms de tout ceux qui viennent, je ne pourrais pas tous les retenir. Et puis ils prendraient trop d'importance.

C'est cela. Ne pas connaître votre nom, et vous cacher le mien, ne trouvez-vous pas que cela peut être un peu de pudeur ? »

Elle posa un baiser sur le haut de son sexe, et se redressa face à lui. « Pensez-vous que nous avons oublié quelque chose ? »

Il lui fit signe que non. Elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait utiliser la douche si il le souhaitait. Il se savonna rapidement, et elle lui passa une serviette. Elle lui dit combien il lui devait. C'était beaucoup d'argent, par rapport à la dernière fois.

Il se rhabilla, recommençant une nouvelle fois par les chaussettes. Elle dissimula son sourire. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait trop donné. Elle le poursuivit, lui expliqua le problème. Il lui dit que cela ne faisait rien, qu'il avait largement les moyens, qu'elle pouvait tout garder.

_D'accord. Puisqu'il insiste. _

Elle paya l'intégralité de son loyer en retard, le lendemain matin. Et après son cours de piano, elle emmena Sophie manger une pizza. Pour fêter le Nouvel An.

Ce soir, c'était correct. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu le bonhomme au masque. Sophie apprenait à écrire son prénom. Elle avait du souci avec le P et le H. Le S, et le E, ça allait tout seul, le I faisait dix centimètres, et le O la faisait rire.

Elle discutait avec Cynthia. La russe allait partir. Elle avait presque fini ses études. Elle n'avait plus que les examens de fin de semestre, à passer, et elle pourrait commencer le stage d'aide ingénieur, qu'elle avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas bien payé, mais on lui fournissait la chambre et le couvert en prime. Les filles voulaient lui faire une fête. Elle protestait.

« Toi, tu comprends que j'ai pas envie de fêter mon départ. Pas avec vous, alors que vous, vous allez devoir rester ici. Dehors. La nuit.

Mmmh.

Tu devrais abandonner le trottoir, aussi. T'es pas assez solide pour ça. Un jour, tu vas choper une saloperie.

J'ai pas le choix.

Peut-être un jour. Et ce sera dur. Mais faudra pas hésiter, hein ? T'as une chance, tu mises à fond dessus. Tient. Ce sera mon numéro de téléphone, à partir de la semaine prochaine. Si tu veux, je pourrais toujours garder Sophie.

Merci. »

Il faisait un peu moins froid. La météo disait que ça allait pas durer, mais bon. On espérait. Cynthia partie, elle recommença à faire des ronds de jambe sur son bout de trottoir. Elle s'ennuyait ferme, ce soir. A onze heures, si elle n'avait toujours personne, elle partirait. Elle avait payé à son maque ce qu'elle lui devait pour le mois. Elle se cogna dans quelqu'un en se retournant.

C'était lui. Finalement, il était revenu. Il avait la tête un peu baissée, donc, même avec le lampadaire, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Oh. C'est vous. Bonsoir. »

Il ne disait rien. Il devait la regarder. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux différemment, ce soir. « C'est pour quoi ? » Il releva la tête. Il avait le teint un peu pâlot, par rapport aux dernières fois. Il évita son regard. « Je…Je sais pas vraiment…Juste… » Elle ne le laissa pas finir, et le prit par le bras. Il ne résista pas, et ne retira pas son bras. Il se laissa guider, comme un enfant.

Une fois arrivés en haut, elle le guida jusqu'à son lit, et le fit asseoir. Il obéit. Elle s'agenouilla, et lui retira ses chaussures. Puis ses chaussettes. Elle détacha le manteau, lui fit retirer la veste, sa chemise. Elle mit tout sur une chaise. Elle regarda son visage. Il était fatigué. Un peu triste, aussi. Elle fit glisser sa ceinture dans les passants, et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Elle se déshabilla rapidement. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, caressant son dos de sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il resta muet. Elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'assit, et le massa un peu. Elle passa les doigts sur les cicatrices sur l'épaule. Il frissonna. Elle se demanda un peu ce qu'il était, tous les jours. Comment c'était, de vivre avec lui. Est-ce qu'il était très différent ? Sans doute. Sinon, il n'aurait pas besoin de cacher son nom, pour avoir l'impression d'être tranquille. « C'est si dur, d'être qui vous devez être ? » Toujours rien. Elle se pencha, et regarda son visage. Elle eut envie de le serrer bien fort dans ses bras.

_Vient là, mon bébé. _

Elle prit son visage sur ses genoux. Se pencha, faisant un rideau, tout autour d'eux, avec ses cheveux. Tendant la main, elle éteignit la lampe. Il faisait tout noir. « Voilà. Vous voyez ? Même moi, je ne vous verrais pas pleurer. »

Elle sentit deux bras, passer autour de sa taille. La serrer très fort. Plus fort que n'importe qui auparavant. Et un visage contre son ventre. Un nez, à côté de son nombril. Et des larmes. Partout, des larmes. Sur son ventre, son sexe, ses cuisses, ses seins. Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes, des larmes. Et les bras qui serrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient. Si quelque chose est à vendre, (à un prix abordable, merci) me prévenir d'urgence...

Chapitre trois. Maintenant, ça va être un peu plus rigolo

La troisième fois qu'elle le vit, il resta un peu avec elle, après. Ils parlèrent. La conversation s'était engagée naturellement. Ils étaient assis, nus, sur le bord du lit, et il l'avait regardée en allumant une cigarette. Elle s'approcha, prit la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, en tira une bouffée et l'éteignit sur la table de nuit.

« Et bien. Tu ne fumes pas ?

- Si, un peu. Mais il faut que j'arrête. »

Il l'avait regardée, un moment, allongée à ses côtés avec un petit sourire et sa grande chevelure rouge tout autour de sa tête. Elle avait de jolis yeux bruns, tout doux. De toute manière, tout était doux, chez elle. La courbe du visage, celle du cou. La peau des épaules rondes, et celle du décolleté. Le moelleux du sein pomme, du mollet, du petit pied froid. La texture du ventre, des cuisses. La délicieuse humidité de sa bouche et de son sexe. Il la regarda jouer avec le mégot de sa cigarette à peine entamée en battant l'air avec ses pieds. Il passa une main sur son dos, puis sur ses fesses, et elle caressa sa cuisse avec sa joue. Toujours avec ce petit sourire professionnel qui avait du lui coûter des heures d'entraînement.

« Tu sais que ton sourire est particulièrement réussi ? »

Elle rigola. Ce n'était pas un rire innocent et pur, comme une femme qui veut plaire pourrait tenter d'avoir. C'était un rire très franc, amusé, presque complice, et qui semblait dire :… « Ahaaa…Mais là est tout le secret, cher homme… »

C'était bien. Un concentré d'humanité, quoi.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il regarda le plafond un moment, avant de dire.

« Par contre, le plafond est pas génial. »

Elle se tortilla et s'approcha de lui. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne, jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, et de dire, l'air neutre. « En même temps, on n'est pas sensé passer notre temps à regarder le plafond.

- Il y a bien un moment où tu dors. »

Elle se redressa, amusée, surprise.

« Mais c'est pas ici, que je dors ! »

Elle se s'assit, et alla chercher son sac à quatre pattes. Elle fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir une petite boîte bleue et de revenir s'installer à ses côtés. Elle alluma la boîte, et il la vit naviguer dans les menus. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était un téléphone portable. Elle afficha une petite photo. « Regarde, ça, c'est chez moi. »

C'était la photo d'une toute petite pièce où étaient entassés un canapé, une télé, une table, et des piles et des piles de livres. Après, la photo d'une petite cuisine, avec des livres, sur les étals. Il y avait une grosse casserole sur le feu et des assiettes dans l'évier. Une chambre si petite que le lit deux places prenait tout l'espace. Et puis une petite fille.

« Oh ? C'est qui ?»

La petite fille était l'épitome de la petite fille. Cheveux blonds, bouclés, grands yeux bleus, lèvres charnues, peau de chérubin, cou fin.

« C'est Sophie. »

Elle regardait la photo prisonnière de la petite boîte bleue au dessus d'eux, avec tendresse. « C'est ma fille. »Il la regarda du coin des yeux. Elle avait pas l'air heureuse. Par contre, elle aimait sa petite fille.

« Ca va pas ? »Elle le regarda avec un sourire fier. « Si ça va. T'as vu comme elle est belle ? Avec sa petite gueule, elle mérite d'être au moins princesse. » Il passa une main sur son sein.

- Tu sais, moi j'ai un fils. Il a seize ans. C'est le trésor du monde. Et moi…Ben moi, pareil. »

Ils passèrent un moment ensemble, silencieux. Il paya après s'être rhabillé. En commençant par les chaussettes. Il la salua du bord de son chapeau, et elle su qu'elle le reverrait.

reviews please


End file.
